1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for performing various operations in accordance with user's instructions made via a GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen including GUI tools displayed by an application program (hereinafter sometimes called an application), and further relates to an application program for switching a GUI screen including GUI tools and a computer-readable recording medium in which the application program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent personal computers, available on the market, have functions for displaying the entire GUI screen on a common theme (screen theme) and for successively switching screen themes (theme function).
Such a theme function is exemplified by a desktop theme of Windows (trademark) and a skin of RealAudio of Microsoft® Corporation.
Meanwhile, higher-performance mobile terminals, such as mobile telephones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), are being developed recently and demand for installing functions (e.g., the theme function) identical to those installed in personal computers is arising.
However, in order to maintain portability, restricted size, weight, and other conditions do not allow a mobile terminal to have a high-performance CPU and a large-capacity memory.
For this reason, some development is required to mount the functions, identical to those of a personal computer, on mobile terminals with the above restrictions.
Especially to mount the above-mentioned theme function on a mobile terminal, it is important to be able to switch a screen theme at high speed and to reduce the size of a memory region dedicated to screen theme switching. High-speed switching requiring only a small memory region is also a necessity for personal computers.